Ton cadeau pour Noël
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Ron n'a pas reçu le cadeau qu'il souhaitait. Qui va se dévouer pour le lui offrir ?


**Ton cadeau pour Noël**

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du projet spécial de Noël 2009 sur la communauté LJ frenchdrabble pour le thème : il/elle n'a pas le cadeau réclamé depuis six mois. Les personnages impliqués dans cette histoire appartiennent tous à J.. Je vous laisse en leur compagnie : Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, Weasley n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de ne pas avoir reçu l'écharpe des Canons de Chaudley pour Noël. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'année dernière, il la méritait bien, répétait-il à longueur de journée, exaspérant tous les occupants du château et en particulier Drago Malfoy qui avait la malchance de partager ses cours de potion et de soins aux créatures magiques.

A la fin de l'un de ces cours, le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers la volière en courant, bien décidé à offrir cette fichue écharpe à Weasley. Le prix était un peu élevé mais de toute façon ce n'était pas pour un cadeau, c'était pour acheter sa tranquillité et il pouvait bien mettre ce prix-là et même un supplément pour une livraison express.

Le lendemain, quand Ron tomba sur le paquet à la table du petit déjeuner, il fut d'abord intrigué puis son visage s'illumina quand il découvrit la laine et les couleurs de l'équipe qu'il chérissait tant. Le jeune Malfoy, qui observait la scène de la table des Serpentard fut presque ému de voir le sourire de son camarade de Gryffondor et de se dire que lui aussi était capable, d'une certaine manière, de rendre heureux les gens. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit être quelqu'un de bien, oubliant les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à acheter ce présent.

Ronald adorait son écharpe et la portait toujours sur lui. De temps en temps, il se demandait qui lui avait offert, puisque toutes les personnes auxquelles il avait demandé avaient répondu que non, elle ne venait pas de sa part.

- Une admiratrice secrète !

Ginny avait soufflé ces mots sur le ton de la confidence et Ron se laissa séduire par l'idée. Quelqu'un, quelque part, pensait à lui et l'admirait. Quelqu'un qui n'était ni Luna, ni sa mère, ni Hermione. Drago, en entendant la rumeur qui naissait, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Weasley aurait été vert s'il avait appris qui était son bienfaiteur.

Un soir, alors que le jeune Malfoy s'était caché dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor pour espionner une réunion de l'équipe de Quidditch, il pensa qu'il se conduisait un peu comme une admiratrice secrète qui aurait suivi l'un des joueurs jusqu'à dans son intimité. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir que Ronald ne portait pas son écharpe. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en se demandant si après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, le Gryffondor avait décidé que cet objet n'avait plus aucune importance. Mais quand les autres disparurent, il se dirigea vers son casier et sorti l'objet qu'il n'avait pas voulu salir lors de l'entraînement. Il la manipulait avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait de tissu précieux. Drago ricana et trahi sa présence. En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva avec la baguette de Wesaley contre son nez et beaucoup moins envie de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là Malfoy ? Tu as intérêt à me le dire très vite si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en bouillie !

- Non, tu ne ferais pas ça, tu risquerais de tâcher ta belle écharpe !

Le regard de Ron se fit encore plus noir alors que Drago riait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Weasley, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire le moindre mal même s'il s'amusait à insulter quelqu'un de sa famille. L'énerver pouvait être amusant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

Une idée amusante venait de germer dans l'esprit de l'ancien mangemort.

- Je t'admire !

- Pardon ?

- Je suis là parce que je t'admire, je suis super fan de toi, je pense à toi jour et nuit, j'ai besoin de te voir pour exister …

- Ne te moque pas de moi

- Mais je dis la vérité … je t'ai même offert un magnifique cadeau que tu portes tous les jours, tout le temps sur toi …

- C'est toi qui m'a offert l'écharpe ?

- Oui

Ron le regardait, assez septique, mais Drago n'était pas satisfait, il ne l'avait pas encore énervé, ni choqué, ni rien. Ron croyait juste qu'il se moquait de lui et le Serpentard était assez frustré que son plan ne fonctionne pas. Il se sentait prêt à tout par que son adversaire le croit quand il lui vient cette idée. Oui, même ça, il était prêt à le faire.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur celle de Ron qui tenait la baguette toujours menaçante et la caressa doucement. Toujours frustré du manque de réaction de l'autre, Drago se rapprocha un peu de Ron, persuadé que le gardien adverse finirait bien par le repousser, en état de choc. Alors, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin et cette fois-ci, il y eu une réaction, mais pas celle qu'il attendait. Ron réagissait comme s'il appréciait ça. Rapidement, le jeune Malfoy recula pour observer le rouquin mais le visage de celui-ci renvoyait un regard indéchiffrable. Derrière cette expression septique, Drago savait que Ron était perplexe, qu'il croyait toujours que Drago se moquait de lui mais qu'il avait envie que ça ne soit pas qu'une plaisanterie, qu'il avait envie de croire à cette déclaration de Drago. Et devant ce regard, Drago eut envie d'y croire aussi.

- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui m'a offert cette écharpe ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, pas plus que le baiser qu'il donna ensuite à un Ronald qui commençait à être moins septique.

- Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- Parce que tu me plais …

Il repoussa une mèche rousse et prit l'autre main de Ron dans la sienne.

- Parce que j'étais trop timide …

- Alors pourquoi ce soir ?

- Tu te poses trop de question … balaya Drago qui en avait un peu marre de mentir à son nouveau petit ami.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Un jour peut-être, il lui dirait la vérité sur l'origine de ce cadeau de Noël mais pas pour le moment, pas tant qu'il y aurait un risque que Ron se fâche et l'abandonne. Parce ce que pour Drago, maintenant, être éloigné du rouquin serait encore bien plus pénible que de l'avoir entendu réclamer son écharpe pendant plus de 6 mois.

* * *

Voilà la fin de l'histoire. A bientôt pour une autre histoire ( ou pour une suite, qui sait ? )


End file.
